A Love of Nations
by UncommonNonsense
Summary: Lord Robb Stark is Lord of Winterfell and King of the North. But when he falls in love with Aleera Lannister, born from the family he has pledged to hate and war with, what will he chose, love or loyalty? AU. Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Mystery Girl

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think my reading and reviewing. I'm a strong believer in criticism. Thanks XX**

**~ UncommonNonsense**

* * *

**Robb POV:**

Robb Stark padded through the cozy warm halls of the castle Winterfell. His faithful companion Grey Wind, his direwolf, trotted by his side, ready to protect him is the moment should arise. Robb walked with a hand on his sword hilt, the other swinging by his side. He walked to the balcony that the hall led to and looked down. Below him, servants prepared for the arrival of the search party Robb and Lady Catelyn Stark, his mother, had deployed earlier that day to see if there were any scouts nearby. The Lannisters and their bannermen had developed a habit of sending scouting parties toward them, and Robb did not enjoy the thought of the Lannister's spies knowing the Stark's every move. In these days, one could not be too cautious.

Robb heard the drawing of a gate, the clinking of chains, and a slow creaking sound as the door was lifted to the castle. He peered down as a group of his men, lead by Theon Greyjoy, trotted through the door. In the cart behind them sat several chests full of gods-knew-what and behind the chest six people sat with sacks over their heads. Four were dressed in the Lannister guard garb, crimson and gold armor and capes with the Lion sigil. The other two appeared to be women. One was wearing thick purple cotton dress with a cotton gold cape flung over her shoulders for warmth. The girl to her right wore a stunningly rich purple silk dress, with a heavy black fur cape draping over her small frame, complete with a gold lion clasp at the center of the cape. Luscious blonde waves peaked out from behind the sack over the girls head, and Robb could only wonder who his men had brought home.

* * *

Lord Robb Stark arrived down in the commongrounds. His men bowed to him.

"M'lord," said Theon, "we caught this party with six other soldiers, who we killed, riding away from Winterfell. They are yours and your mothers and Ser Cassel's for interegation and imprisonment or death." Theon stepped aside escorting his horse to the stable boys. Ser Rodrick Cassel stepped forth to exam the captives with Robb. They pulled the sacks off of all the heads, including the girl with the golden hair, whose sack was pulled off by Robb. When he saw her face, he had to force his mouth shut so it did not hang ajar. He gazed upon a face of true beauty. The girl had ocean blue eyes, some of the brightest, clearest, and most beautiful he had ever seen. As her eyes stared him down, they moved like blue fire. Her cheeks were rosy and dewy and her skin seemed to glisten. Though she had a cloth bound around her mouth, he could see her teeth, white and perfectly straight. Her hair cascaded down her back, in large golden waves. He could not take her eyes of her.

"M'lord?" Ser Rodrick asked. Robb tore his gaze away and looked at Ser Rodrick.

"Yes?"

"Who should we talk to first?"

"Let's put the men in the dungeon, well guarded, and have the two women escorted to the throne room. I wish only Lady Catelyn, Bran, Theon, yourself, Maester Luwin, and I to be there while we talk to them. That is all." Robb marched up the castle steps to go and fetch his brother and mother. All the while he continued to ponder the identity of the mystery girl he was about to address.


	2. Chapter 2: Prince Charming

**Robb POV:**

"Your name?" Robb said to the maiden clad in the simple cotton lavender dress.

" My name is Maiden Koleyna Grigori, " the girl said, her grey green eyes flitting to each person in the room nervously. Unlike her, the other girl stared directly at the people talking to her, showing no fear.

"And you girl?" Theon Greyjoy asked her. Robb put a hand up to him as if telling Theon to let him do the talking.

"I am not just a girl, sir. I am Lady Aleera Lannister, daughter of Lord Kevan Lannister, unfortunately." Her eyes did not look away from Robb.

"This would make you cousin to Jaime, Tyrion, and Cersei Lannister, correct?" Ser Rodrick asked inquisitively.

"You are most regrettably correct, Ser." Aleera replied. Theon, Bran, and even Robb gave a little chuckle at how she had added most regrettably into her answer. It was not a blessing to be related to any of Lord Tywin's children, in all honesty.

"Lady Aleera,"Catelyn began, her voice silencing the chuckles that were heard earlier, "why were you traversing in these parts of the country. Surely your Lord father and Lord uncle are smart enough to know not to send you here during a time of great war."

"Most unfortunately, I don't think they care. I was sent to visit an old acquaintance of my father's and he thought ten guardsmen were enough to defend me. The man lacks his brother's cunning, I must confess." Once more, chuckles went up at Lady Aleera's reply.

"It seems most strange to me that your father would do such a thing at this time. I believe your story is not entirely true." Theon said to her.

"You are entitled to your opinion, boy, but I know the truth." Theon's face grew red. The beautiful girl had just called him boy and he was outraged by it. Robb however smiled. He saw the fire in the girl, how she was not afraid to speak her mind and say what she wanted without fear, and he liked that very much.

"So what are we to do with them my Lord and Lady?" Ser Rodrick asked.

"We will give them a small room in the tower, guarded by twenty men positioned as you please, Ser Rodrick, until we are done questioning her men and come to a deliberation. Now please take Lady Aleera and Maiden Koleyna to their room and bring their things you snatched from their carriage as well." Robb said in his lordly voice. "Also, cut the ropes from their hands. I assure you they are most unlikely to escape from a room that has but one tiny window and one door that is guarded by twenty of our best men." Ser Rodrick and Theon cut the ropes from the girls' hands and Ser Rodrick and two guards led the girls away. Aleera looked back at Robb, the slightest hint of a grateful smile on her lips.

* * *

**Aleera POV**

"Koleyna, you can take care of the things in that chest and I'll unpack this one." Aleera said as she waltzed over to the other side of the tiny room. It was dull, with one window and only a few oil lamps around the room. The door had a tiny grate at the bottom, only about two feet tall and two feet wide, which provided some lighting during the day. There were two tiny beds on each side of the room, with a table and two chairs at the other side and one set of drawers up against the right hand wall. Aleera was thankful they had even that to accommodate themselves with. If it had been that boy Theon's way she would have either been in the dungeons or even worse, in his bed. Aleera shuddered at the thought and placed her and Koleyna's clothing into the small dresser.

After placing all of the things in their proper spots, Aleera changed into her sleeping gown, a long pale blue silk robe, and floor slippers to keep her feet from touching the dirty floor. She assisted Koleyna in brushing out her thick medium length hair, they color of dark chocolate, and plaiting it. Then Koleyna rubbed her scalp with fine oil she had packed, brushed out her hair, and pulled it back into a long blonde braid, finished with a small blue ribbon holding together the end. Aleera packed away the silver hair brush and oil. She padded over to the thick wooden door and knocked three times, the signal Ser Rodrick had instructed her to perform to express her need to use the bathroom. When she and Koleyna returned, Koleyna turned down both of their beds and made sure Aleera was all settled. It took her a minute to find the right spot as the sheets were a bit courser than she was used to and the mattress incredibly creaky and stiff. The girl of sixteen looked up at Koleyna when she had finally settled in the moaning mattress, grateful she was such a wonderfully faithful maiden. Koleyna had been with Aleera since she was 5 years old and Koleyna was 11. She had been her companion and now was her maiden. Aleera would be so lonely without the Dornish girl and would not know what to do with herself. As well as being a maiden to her, Koleyna had instructed her in the art of courting as well as teaching her to never be afraid to say what must be said. In truth, Koleyna was one of her closest confidantes and companions.

"Goodnight, my lady." Koleyna said when she reached her bed and had blown out all of the oil lamps.

"Goodnight Koleyna. Sweet dreams." And with that Aleera attempted to fall asleep, but she still remained restless. Her mind was spinning with the day's events, remembering how she had heard the commotion outside the cart, how it had jerked to a halt and how she and Koleyna had emerged with bows and spears aimed at their heads and chests. She remembered the eyes of Theon on her as he had bound her hands and feet and tied the cloth around her mouth. Finally, he had pulled the sack over her head, but not before slipping in a slight grope over her breast. Just a touch, but it sent shivers down her spine. Yet she was used to the manhandling and abuse. She was used to men seeing her as an object, a tool, rather than a person, a human being who deserved to be treated well.

Then the happy thoughts came. She thought of how she felt the sack being lifted over her head and her eyes had gazed upon Lord Robb Stark. He was handsome, with a slight beard and gleaming auburn hair. His eyes were different than most other men when he looked at her. They reflected adoration, as opposed to lust and desire. And his laugh, gods, his laugh had been musical. When she had been escorted out of the throne room, she had turned her head just once more to look upon his face and had exchanged slight smiles with him. He was different, and Aleera knew it. Finally, at peace with her thoughts and the events of the day, she drifted off to a slumber, dreaming of her prince charming that would one day come to rescue her and funny enough, he looked an awful lot like the handsome Lord Robb Stark.


End file.
